The Doctor and His Actress
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Leonard's new research partner is a Mr. Spock makeover, and his new neighbor is a hot, sexy blonde. But things are not all they seem...especially when his new research partner arrives at his new neighbor's door. Rated T for language and mild adult themes. Rating may change later. Season 1 AU.
1. Neighbors

**Hello all, If you know me, you know that I have a few other stories in the works as of now, and more along the way, but you also know that I love stepping out of my comfort zone, and writing for fandoms that I'm unsure of.**

 **Anyway, this show has long been in my heart, and so has this story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR AT LEAST CLICKING ON THIS STORY! IT MEANS ALOT!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad." Howard stated as the group stopped at the apartment door.

Leonard groaned, and tilted his head back. "He's like Mr. Spock before Kirk entered the picture." He stated, glancing towards his friends.

Raj's eyes widened, and glanced towards Howard. "Good God, Leonard, that's bad."

Howard nodded, and lifted his brows. "I'd get rid of him." He stated, as Howard nodded his head.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "I can't. He's working for tenure." He returned, as the others groaned, shaking their heads.

"Sweetie, I just picked it up."

They stilled their movements, and turned to find a sexy blonde walking up the stairs with a phone against her ear and paper bags in her arms.

They gaped as they realized she was stopping at the apartment door across from Leonard's.

"Yes, I got the right kind." She stated with a small laugh. "No, I promise." She added, shaking her head. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Don't work too hard." She replied, dropping the phone on the ground.

"Oh, shit." She muttered, struggling to bend down.

Leonard was the first one to move, and reached for the phone. "Here, let me help." He offered, with a smile.

She smiled in gratitude, and nodded. "Thanks, my key is in my purse, if you wouldn't mind either holding the backs or digging it out." She began, gently.

Leonard nodded, and reached for the bags in her arms, nervously. He glanced over to Howard and Raj, and watched as they sent him thumbs up. He glared at them before turning his attention to the blonde who was fishing out her key.

"I know it's in here somewhere." She muttered, and smiled as her phone began to ring. "Thanks," She responded, taking the phone from Leonard's hand. "Yes, sweetie," She answered, as she finally found her keys. "I found them." She remarked, with a roll of her eyes. "I know. Okay, see you soon." She responded, hanging up, and smiled.

Leonard nodded, and waited until she opened the door.

"Come on in." She invited, leaving the door open, and sat her purse down on the couch in the living room.

Leonard entered the apartment, and sighed as he glanced around. Everything was neat and in place.

"I know, but if one thing is out of place, he throws a hissy fit." She stated with a laugh, seeming to read his unasked question.

Leonard nodded. "Boyfriend?" He asked, setting the bag on the counter, and let his shoulders drop.

She shook her head as she entered the room. "No, my husband," She answered, easily with a smile. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Penny." She introduced, holding out her hand.

He smiled, weakly, and took her hand. "Leonard," He introduced, and dropped his hand, before moving towards the door. "If there's anything you need, I live across the hall." He volunteered, knowing it would be un-neighborly if he didn't volunteer.

Penny nodded and smiled. "Thanks, that's sweet of you." She replied, as he walked towards the door, and closed it behind him. "It was nice to meet you." She called before it closed all the way.

"You too," He responded before closing it completely.

He entered his apartment to find Howard and Raj playing a video game in his living room.

"Leonard, we thought you would be getting better acquainted with your neighbor." Howard remarked, with a sneaky smile.

Leonard smiled, but it was half-hearty. "She's married." He remarked, firmly.

They groaned, and Howard shrugged his shoulders. "Tough luck," He replied, focusing on the game.

Leonard nodded, and sighed. "You know, if that was her husband on the phone," He began after a moment. "He sounded like a jerk." He added, moving towards the kitchen.

Raj nodded, and shrugged his shoulders. "How so?" He asked, tilting his body to the side, trying to beat Howard.

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He called to see if she had what he wanted, and the way he talked to her, it's like he didn't trust her." He answered, placing a glass on the counter.

"Dude, you only heard her talking on the phone. You didn't hear him." Howard remarked, with a laugh. "Let it go. She's taken." He added, before letting out a groan when Raj beat him at the game.

Leonard nodded, and turned to grab a drink from the fridge. "You're right."

A few hours later, they heard a knock on the door across the hall, and slowly they stood up to peek out the pie hole.

"Oh my God!" Howard remarked, stepping back, as his eyes blinked a few times.

Leonard narrowed his eyes, and peeked through the peek hole, and gasped. "What the hell?" He asked, moving to open the door.

The door opened, and stood in the doorway just as the door to Penny's apartment opened, and a beaming blonde laughed as she was scooped up into the arms of the object of their conversation a few hours earlier: Sheldon Cooper.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I'm not sure where this story is going to go, but I am hoping to have updates once a week, starting in June! (At least that's my goal!) Please follow and review if you wish me to continue! (Don't worry the chapters will be longer!)**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	2. Husband

**I know! I said I wouldn't update again until June, but this story was so well received, I couldn't resist! I hope you enjoy this second chapter!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Penny laughed as she felt his arms surround her body, and pull her close. She pulled back, only a fraction, and quickly gave him a peck on the lips. "How was your day?" She asked, watching his eyes slowly open, which he did every time they kissed.

Sheldon hummed, and lowered her to the ground. "Acceptable." He answered, as her hand threaded through his. "Yours?" He asked, knowing how much she enjoyed his inquiries.

Penny smiled, and rubbed her left hand over his mouth, wiping the lipstick off his lips. "I got a job." She remarked, shrugging her shoulders, as her hand fell to her side.

Sheldon pursed his lips, and nodded. "That signifies a good day." He remarked, letting her lead him into the apartment, before closing the door behind them.

Both of them oblivious of the three men standing in the doorway of the apartment, gaping and not fully believing what they were seeing.

"What just happened here?" Raj asked, turning his head to look at his friend's.

Leonard tilted his head to the side, and his eyes squinted behind his glasses. "What the hell?"

Howard shook his head. "You're screwed." He remarked, as Raj nodded his head in agreement. "Your new lab partner is your neighbor's husband. Man, are you…"

"Yeah, I get it, Howard." Leonard remarked, nodded his head before turning to enter his apartment.

Howard nodded, and glanced over to Raj. "He took it well." He remarked, before they heard a lightsaber turn on in the room. "Or not." He stated, as they rushed into the apartment, and found their friend slashing his way through a Star Wars video game.

"How much you want to bet that he's imagining Sheldon as a Sith Lord, and he's a Jedi Knight?" Howard asked, leaning over to his friend.

Raj nodded, and they shook hands, agreeing to the terms of twenty bucks.

 **~XXX~**

"So where is your new job?" Sheldon asked, sitting in his spot in the old recliner his mother had given him.

Penny sighed, and handed him a bottled coke before moving to sit on the couch. "At the Cheesecake Factory," She answered, lowering her eyes.

Sheldon studied his wife, and lowered his head. "That's something." He remarked, setting the coke down on the coaster on the table in front of him.

She nodded. "It's only temporary, Sheldon." She began, her hands moving around in front of her.

Sheldon shook his head. "I know, Penny." He returned, tilting his head to the side, motioning her to come to him.

Normally, Sheldon hated physical contact, but after meeting Penny a few years ago, he found he enjoyed her contact. She was the only human, he could stand to touch him, outside of his family, and she knew it.

He had his little quirks, and yet she loved him despite it all, and for the life of him, he loved her. He didn't shower her with flowers or candy, like a normal man did, but she didn't care. He showed her in his way, and that was enough, such as letting her sit in his lap when she needed him.

She smiled, and settled against his chest, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "On the bright side, I get a deal on the food they serve." She began, feeling him tense. "Oh, come on, Sheldon, their food is pretty good." She added, lifting her head to look at him.

He groaned, and she couldn't help, but smile. "I will try it for your sake, but you know how I feel about any deviation from my…"

"Routine." She finished with him, and smiled wider when he gave her a glare.

He sighed, and slid his right arm, naturally around her waist, and shook his head. "When do you start?" He asked, letting his fingers draw circles on her back.

She lifted her eyes up above his head, and breathed out through her nose as she hummed. "Tomorrow morning." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll leave the same time you will." She added, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

He shivered, slightly at the feel, and nodded as his face became contemplative.

She watched as his mind drifted off, and she smiled, loving the way his face transformed when he became deep in thought. "Moon pie," She whispered, causing him to shift his eyes to her, and she could almost hear the scolding he was about to give her. "You didn't tell me about your day, except that it was acceptable." She added, before he could say a word.

He groaned, and rolled his head back. "They have assigned me a partner." He responded, watching her bite her bottom lip. "I suppose he's competent, but not nearly as smart." He added, shaking his head.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Sweetie, no one is as smart as you, but you have to treat everyone with fairness, besides he could turn out to be your best friend." She added, touching his face, lightly with a kiss to the cheek.

"You're my best friend." He returned, turning his head to gaze into her eyes.

She smiled, and nodded. "And you're mine, Moon pie." She agreed, kissing his lips, quickly, before standing up.

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Only Memaw calls me that." He scolded, smiling inwardly as she laughed.

"Yes, she does, sweetie, but so do I." She remarked, lowly into his ear, causing him to shiver, and jerk his head to the side, wiping his ear with his hand, much to her amusement.

She laughed, and backed up, moving to get something stirred up for supper. "Oh, I met our new neighbors today, well, actually one of them." She began, casually.

He hummed, and she glanced over her shoulder to find him thumbing through the comic book she had picked up for him at the store. She shook her head, and cleared her throat, causing him to jump in his seat, and glance towards her.

"I said, I met our new neighbors today." She scolded, glaring at him.

He nodded, and rolled his eyes, placing the coveted comic book on the coffee table, and stood up to walk towards her. He clasped his hands in front of him, and waited for her to continue. She smiled, and passed him the lettuce.

"He appeared nice, though he kinda withdrew a little towards the end of our meeting." She stated, watching him peel some of the lettuce off, and place it in the bowl. "He seemed like he wanted to help, but then…" She trailed off, turning to face her husband, who had stilled his movements.

"You mentioned me, I take it." He remarked, casually.

She nodded, and knew he saw her from the corner of his eye. "He asked if you were a boyfriend, and I said you were my husband, which is the truth." She added, pulling on his ear in a playful manner.

He smirked, and tilted his head to the side, before straightening, and bowing his head. "He wanted to have coitus with you." He stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

She stilled her movements, and turned her head to gaze at her husband. "He what?" She asked, placing her hand on her hip.

He cleared his throat. "He wanted to have coitus with you." He answered, nonchalantly.

She shook her head, and glanced at her left hand to her simple silver ring set. "I'm married, Sheldon!" She shouted, waving her hand in front of his face.

He sighed, and turned to face her for a second. "I know, Penny, I remember that day very vividly." He returned, holding her eyes.

She scoffed, and turned to the counter, and picked up a large butcher knife. "You would think that men would have the decency to look at a woman's hand and demeanor before jumping to conclusions or at least stop trying to hit on a married woman, even when you can't see her ring, but you can hear her talking to the love of her life on the damned phone!" She remarked, stabbing the cucumbers with a vengeance.

Sheldon swallowed, hard, as he watched her slice the vegetable in a way that made him remember the country girl he married, still living inside this woman. He knew what she was capable of, and he knew, better than most, never to get her riled up. "Do you wish me to talk to him?" He asked, as she pushed the slices away from her body.

Penny sighed, and shook her head. "No, Sheldon, that's okay." She answered, shaking her head, pushing her blonde hair back with a force. "I can handle Leonard." She stated, with a devilish smile.

Sheldon nodded, and started to shred the lettuce in his hands, before stopping and turning back to his wife.

"Wait a minute, Leonard?"

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I toyed with Penny's reaction to Sheldon's observation, and it ended up like this! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The Next Chapter will be up next week, or sooner, depending on how well this continues to go! (And perhaps longer!)**

 **Please review and follow if you wish for me to continue! I will update as quickly as I can, but sometimes it may take weeks before inspiration strikes! (Just letting you know!)**

 **Until Next Time...**


	3. Threats

**I'm about a week late or two, but I received a semi-writer's block for this, as I wasn't sure what this chapter should have contained, but I have it now, and I hope you approve!**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

 **Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Sheldon lay flat on his back in the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. His mind was filled with formulas and deductions, as always, but this time there was something else. His wife.

He knew that Penny was an attractive woman. He acknowledged it when they first met, and he complimented her on her farmer's tan. She, of course, took it well, and had smiled, and nodded at his compliment. After that moment, they had come to an understanding.

She would help him with his adaptation into society, and he would help her finish her college degree, even if it was a community college.

What followed was what his Memaw called a fairy tale.

People were never comfortable around him, and he wasn't around them, but with some tips from Penny, he found he could function in social settings, though, he found them to be tedious, and preferred to be in his lab working.

He remembered the first time he had asked Penny to travel with him to a scientific party, where he was getting recognition for one of his many papers. She had been hesitant, but had finally agreed to go.

He visualized the moment they entered the room full of his peers. He had read their envy and disbelief that a woman would even consider going out with him. He was a geek. A nerd. Just to name a few, but so were they, but Sheldon Cooper was the biggest one of all.

He remembered the moment when Penny had left his side to go to the powder room, and his colleagues cornered him, and asked how much did he pay for her.

Red was the only color he saw at that moment, but just before he could say anything, Penny had showed up, and let out a few swear words that made Sheldon blush, and then preceded to inform them that she was there as Sheldon's date by choice and that any woman would be proud to be on his arm for he was more gentleman than any of them.

It was that moment that Penny had gained Sheldon's respect, and after that, they became best friends, and as the months went on, Sheldon had fallen in love.

He didn't know how it happened; only that it did. One minute he was reading over Quantum Physics calculations, and the next he was imagining Penny beside him with her nose in one of those silly magazines she reads, or better yet, in his arms.

It had taken approximately two weeks, after he realized what had happened, before he asked her out, and she had responded with a simple question.

 _"As friends?"_

Come to find out she had fallen in love with him, because after only a few dates, he asked her to marry him, since they had been friends for well over two years. It seemed rushed, but Sheldon's mother had never seen him so happy and his Memaw approved whole-heartedly with his choice, mainly because she saw how protective Penny was of Sheldon, and how much she loved him, and he her.

Sheldon sighed, and lifted his left hand to gaze at his wedding band. He remembered the day she slipped the ring on his finger. It had been his grandfather's, Memaw's husband's ring. Penny's rings were Memaw's, and they fit perfectly on her finger.

He remembered how happy he felt that day when Penny had become his wife. He still felt that joy every time he saw her. He wished sometimes he could be the man she truly deserved. One who was romantic, but she told him time and time again, he was romantic, because it was the little things he did that was romantic.

Jealousy, though, was something he never quite overcame after Penny became his girlfriend and then wife. He knew she was beautiful. He knew other men desired her. She was perfect. She had a perfect figure. A beautiful smile and joyful laugh. Her eyes were equally beautiful when she was excited about something; they always shined with the joy she felt, and whenever she gazed at him.

"What has you staying awake?"

He turned his head to find her standing in doorway of their bathroom, turning off the light, and heading towards the bed.

Sheldon sighed once more, and felt her sit down on the bed, and pulled the covers over their bodies, as she snuggled close to his body.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, propping her chin on his shoulder, gazing at him in the darkness.

He sighed, and moved his right hand to her back, securing her to his side, and watched as she smiled at the movement. "Work," He answered, simply.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Sheldon, don't lie to me." She stated, feeling him tense underneath her. She could always tell when he lied. He had a nervous tick when he did, that was one of the things she loved about him. His honesty, Sheldon could never tell a lie.

He groaned, and shifted his eyes up to the ceiling. "It wasn't a total lie, Penny." He remarked, glancing towards her.

She closed her eyes, and traced his shirt covered chest. "You're going to confront Leonard tomorrow, aren't you?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

He moved his eyes around, avoiding hers as much as he could, and she smiled at how childish he could be at times.

"Sheldon, I told you I can handle Leonard." She remarked, but he shook his head.

"Penny, you are my wife, a beautiful woman with a figure that most men would lust after. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't protect what's mine?" He asked, as she smiled at his description of her, but the smile faded at his question.

"Okay, first, thank you for calling me beautiful." She whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips, gently. "Second, you don't have to protect me. Need I remind you, who can hog tie a man in five seconds flat?" She asked, rhetorically.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I'm fully aware of your capabilities, Penny. You've demonstrated them many times to me, and I've even been the source of your demonstrations." He remarked, shifting nervously in his spot, as he remembered.

She laughed, lowly, and shook her head. "Oh, Sheldon, I love you." She replied, leaning up to kiss him, gently once again.

Sheldon hummed, and threaded his fingers through her blonde hair, pushing it back, as he returned her kiss. In the back of his mind, he remembered how he hated the thought of exchanging germs from another person's lips, but again with her, he relished it. Any germ from Penny was welcome.

Feeling her move to straddle him in the bed, he hummed, and waited on her reaction.

"Sheldon,"

He smiled, and tilted his head as she gazed down at him. "Yes, Penny,"

She smiled, and shook her head. "You're not wearing pants."

He nodded. "I know, dear."

She laughed, and bent down to capture his lips once again.

"Penny?"

She hummed, pulling back a fraction. "Yes, Sheldon,"

"I love you too."

"I know, dear." She returned, as they continued what they started.

 **~Next Day~**

The smile on Sheldon's face the next day could not be missed when Leonard entered the lab the next day. He groaned as he placed his bag on the table, and turned to find Sheldon standing in front of the chalkboard with newly written formulas.

"Ah, Leonard, so glad you could join me." Sheldon remarked, staring at the chalkboard.

Leonard groaned, and rolled his eyes.

"I believe you met my wife yesterday." Sheldon absently stated, with his back to Leonard.

Leonard nodded, and closed his eyes. "I did. You're a lucky guy." He remarked, inwardly hating the words, but it was the truth. Sheldon was a lucky man. He had a beautiful wife, and a brilliant mind. Too bad, he was an asshole.

"I know I am." Sheldon stated, with certainty. "I also believe that you hit on my wife yesterday." He added, cupping his chin with his right hand, as he examined the board in front of him.

Leonard paused, and slowly turned around. "I…I…I didn't know she was married, Sheldon." He stated, shaking his head.

Sheldon turned around, and studied his lab partner. "I see." He remarked, lowly. "It doesn't matter, but if you do get any ideas of trying to seduce my beautiful wife, remember, I know how to castrate animals and that includes _Homo sapiens_." He added, with a smile that made Leonard step back a fraction. "Also, Penny knows how to dismember testicles, so I'd be careful if I were you." He concluded, turning back to the board.

Leonard swallowed, and slowly shook his head. His lab partner was a fruitcake.

 **~XXX~**

"Hello, Leonard,"

Leonard and the boys lifted their heads to find a smiling Penny Cooper standing next to their table, and he shifted in his seat.

"Hello, Penny," He responded, trying to be hospitable. "I…I didn't know you worked here."

Penny smiled, and nodded. "Well, it is temporary." She remarked, looking around, gently. Her smile faded as she noticed Leonard's discomfort. "Sheldon spoke to you, didn't he?" She asked, and his response told her more than words could say.

She sighed, and bowed her head with a smile. "Sheldon…" She scolded under her breathe. "Look, Leonard, Sheldon has a tendency to exaggerate for effect, mainly to get what he wants at times." She began, shaking her head.

Leonard smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes as he squirmed in his seat.

"He threatened you, didn't he?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

He lowered his eyes, before glancing towards Howard and Raj, who were fidgeting in their seats. "I wouldn't say he threatened."

"Oh, I would say threatening to castrate you, is threatening." Howard interjected, nodding his head with Raj nodding along with him in agreement, just as Leonard glared at his friend.

Penny's eyes widened. "He…" She stuttered out, before closing her eyes and letting out a groan. "Oh, Leonard, I'm sorry. Sheldon…"

"Was being your husband," Leonard interrupted, lifting his hand in defense, though he couldn't for the life of him understand why he was defending his fruitcake partner.

She smiled, and her shoulders sagged. "Yes, I suppose, but sometimes I think he doesn't quite grasp the whole idea of subtly." She remarked, shaking her head. "Why don't you guys come over to our apartment this Friday for dinner?" She asked, after a moment. "You can get to know him, and we can all start over, and get to know each other better." She added, glancing at all of them.

Howard straightened his back, and nodded, but looked to Leonard, who was looking at the table. "We'll be there." He answered for his friend's.

Penny gave him a small smile, but looked over to Leonard. "Six be alright with you?" She asked, as Leonard paused for just a moment, and then nodded.

"Great, I'll put your order in, and I'll see you guys later." She responded, walking away.

Leonard glared at Howard, and swiftly extended his foot, connecting it with Howard's shin.

"Ow!"

Leonard tilted his head up, and nodded. "I didn't want to have dinner with him, Howard." He stated, with a growl.

Howard rubbed his shin, and frowned. "Well, look at it this way; you could discover that he's a nice guy after all." He remarked, causing them all to pause, and frown.

"Na…" They all stated in unison.

 **~XXX~**

"Penny, how could you do this?"

Penny sighed, and slowly turned from mirror in their bedroom, and smiled. "I wanted to get to know them, Sheldon, besides; they don't seem as bad as you think. They are all geniuses." She stated, shaking her head.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "Penny, they may have doctorates, well except for Howard, but they are not as…"

"Sheldon," She scolded, turning to face him. "They are people. People, you can find common ground with." She remarked, moving towards him, as he stood underneath the door frame of their bedroom. "Sweetie, I love you, but sometimes I don't understand half the words out of your mouth." She added, shaking her head, resting her hands on his chest. "You need people in your life that you can talk to about physics and what-not."

He sighed, and bowed his head, a sign that he had admitted defeat. "Fine, but I still won't let them play with my trains." He stated, watching his wife smile.

She laughed, and shook her head. "I don't think that will be a problem." She whispered, touching his cheek, lovingly, and kissed the other side of his face. "Now, how about some spaghetti and hot dogs?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

The smile on his face answered her question.

* * *

 **Please be kind!**

 **I may have gotten out of character for this, but Sheldon has already been tamed, slightly by Penny, so I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Next chapter will be up, hopefully next week! (I'm getting back in my rhythm.)**

 **Until Next Time...**


End file.
